1. Field
A composition and a polymer composite prepared from the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting particles may be dispersed in an organic or inorganic host matrix, and the resulting composite may be applied to various display devices. For example, semiconductor nanocrystals, also known as quantum dots, may be dispersed in a host matrix of a polymer or an inorganic material, and the resulting entity may be used as a photoconversion layer in a light emitting diode (LED). Recently, a quantum dot enhancement film (QDEF) obtained by dispersing the quantum dots in a polymer film has drawn attention as a tool capable of improving image quality of a liquid crystal display.
On the other hand, the semiconductor nanocrystals have low luminous efficiency and brightness due to oxidation. However, when a polymer obtained from a mixture of a thiol monomer and a monomer having a carbon-carbon unsaturated bond (hereinafter referred to as a thiol-ene system) is used as a host matrix for the semiconductor nanocrystals, degradation of the luminous efficiency and luminance may be decreased. However, the thiol-ene system generally has poor storage stability.
Therefore, there remains a need in a thiol-ene a thiol-ene system having improved storage stability